


I See You

by escherlat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherlat/pseuds/escherlat
Summary: Others often see us different than we see ourselves. Max and Chloe share with each other what they see. Presented in Call and Response format.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	I See You

## Chloe Calls

| 

## Max Responds  
  
---|---  
  
I see you and I wonder, what do you see when you look at me?

A woman broken and lost, forgotten and abused?

One who is selfish, without care for who she hurts?

You’ve given me more than I expect, more than I deserve

I take and take and you give and give

How can you stay with a person like me?

How can you… hurt for a person like me?

I see it in your eyes, in your smile

I want to take that pain, that hurt, into me

To set you free

| 

When I look at you, I see a person, a woman, a friend

Someone who cares so deep, so lasting

That you hide it, to protect your heart, your soul

Life tried to force you onto a path, but you chose your own

You could have given up, moved on, like others did

Instead, you chose a different way, a harder way

And I wonder, when I see the pain and loss in your eyes

A pain I was part of creating; losses no one deserved

How do you keep caring, keep loving?  
  
## Max Calls

| 

## Chloe Responds  
  
I am nothing and you are everything

You needed me and I wasn’t there

Darkness surrounded you and I hid the light

What is it you see, when you look at me?

A plain nobody who hurts those she loves?

A person with a life you didn’t have

Surrounded with goodness you should have

Who can’t even tell a friend what she means to her

I have hurt you in ways you never deserved

It’s in your walk, your look when you think I cannot see

And I want to take that pain and carry it for you

Or cast it far away

So you can be free

| 

You are Max Caulfield, my hero

You returned and showed me

What it means to care

I gave you shit that maybe you deserved

You gave me friendship and love

Time, nature, and your insecurities you defied

You could have walked away; you stayed

By your actions you showed me where words failed

Where your heart really is

And I wonder as you bear the burden of your choice

Riding in my truck with thousands of souls on your mind

How do you keep caring, keep loving?  
  
##  Together   
  
You are my everything

My strength

With a love beyond compare

When I look at you I see the person you really are

My friend, my love  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq) for beta reading.


End file.
